The One I Can't Help But Love
by JoyfulVpthinks
Summary: This is an Elliot & Olivia Story(Bensler) ! Elliot and Olivia have been best friends, & partners for twelve years and have been inseparable ever sense they first met. Will their friendship turn into a love they once knew would happen? Are they willing to face the dangers to get to their happy ending? *Dick Wolf owns all characters*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Wind Beneath My Wings

Munch and Fin were out in Harlem looking to find a lead on their case that had been cold for days. The precinct was slow that day, Olivia and Elliot were left to do paper work on their closed case. Cragen stepped into the precinct, and walks over to Olivia's desk "Munch and Fin need your help catching a guy up in Harlem..." Cragen said waiting for one of them to reply. "You guys got that?,Munch and Fin need your help up in Harlem" Cragen now said in an annoyed tone, "Yea cap we got it, Just give us five..."Elliot said looking at Olivia.

Cragen walked into his office leaving Elliot and Olivia to finish up their paper work before going to help Munch and Fin. Elliot had a longing feeling for Olivia but he didn't know how to tell her. He knew it was wrong to want his partner but he couldn't help it, "She's just too damn beautiful..." Elliot said not realizing what he had just said out loud about his partner. "Who is?" Said Olivia jealously "No one...Let's Go help Munch and Fin..." Elliot said trying to hide the fact that he was now blushing. Olivia and Elliot

had finished up helping Munch and Fin catch their guy in Harlem. "Thanks baby girl..." Fin said holding his suspect, Olivia sat at her desk and let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot said while putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Nothing El i'm fine..." Olivia said while writing down notes on the rest of the paperwork. Elliot sat back down at his desk looking through all the files , "El hows the divorce with Kathy going?" Olivia said looking at Elliot waiting for a response. "Ummm...Well good thing is i'm getting full custody of the kids but she gets to keep the house, So I have to go house shopping this weekend..." Elliot said still flipping through the thick files on his desk. "So when is the divorce going to be finalized?".

Olivia said looking at Elliot struggle with the folders,"This following monday...Im going to allow her visitation so that's good...Some what..." Elliot said scratching his forehead. Olivia couldn't wait till Elliot was divorced from Kathy, She had hated sleeping alone in her quite apartment, she loved how Elliot always cared for her and how he always monitored the men she dated. She was longing for him to hug her and never let go and for him to every morning greet her with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Well that's a miracle!" Elliot said laughing, "What is?" Olivia said. "All my paper work is done before you...","Well i'll be damned...You are done before me..." Olivia said looking down at the last file on her desk. "You know what that means..." Elliot said while smirking.

"Yeah,i know its my turn to buy you dinner..."Olivia said smiling while rolling her brown eyes, Olivia and Elliot walked out of the precinct to the pizza joint around the corner, Elliot couldn't help but put his arm around Olivia, she loved the feeling of Elliot's arm around her,she moved in a little closer as they walked down the street Olivia had treated Elliot to dinner ,After she bought Elliot his slice of pizza she ordered an extra box of pizza. Elliot looked at Olivia in confusion, "Do u have a date Liv?"."No El it's for your kids...they must be hungry...". Elliot took a moment to respond to Olivia, because the whole time he was staring into her eyes. "El are you okay?" Olivia said looking back into his light clear blue eyes, "Yea Liv i'm fine" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Liv..." Elliot said quietly,"For what El?" Olivia responded, "For the pizza for me and my kids" Elliot said as cabs drove past them."No problem El,anything for you..." Olivia whispered. Elliot had walked Olivia home,Olivia still in his embrace."Thanks El you didn't have to walk me home, but thanks..."Olvia said blushing,"Olivia..."Elliot said staring into her brown eyes that glistened in the moon light. "yes El?"Olivia said looking into his blue eyes,"I-I ummm...Thanks for the pizza...again..."he said nervously. Elliot was to nervous to say anything else so he just hugged Olivia tightly. Olivia was shocked she never really had embraced her partner before. Elliot started walking in the direction to his home where his beautiful children rested after a long day, still thinking about her beautiful eyes "ELLIOT!".

Elliot looked back at Olivia thinking she was being attacked, he let out a sigh of relief while walking back toward Olivia. "Whats wrong Liv?" Elliot said,"I called you a cab,and don't worry it's paid for..." Olivia said a little tired from her long shift."Thanks Liv..."he said smiling,He wanted to kiss her so bad but he didn't know if she loved him back. As the cab finally arrived Olivia waved good-bye from her apartment door stoop, Elliot waved back and made sure she got into her apartment safely, after 30 minutes Elliot had finally arrived home to his children whom he loved very much."Hey guys!"Elliot said putting out his hands to hug all his children,"Finally your home!Man im starving!" Said Kathleen."Me too!" Said the rest of his hungry children,"Kathleen please reheat the pizza and please be careful like a minute in the microwave is fine,while i go take a shower it's been a long day" Elliot said already heading toward the bathroom."

"Fine..."Said Kathleen dragging her feet,"what's up with dad he as his goo goo eyes..."said Dickie sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Like anyone knows..."said Mareen,"What if he was with Olivia!They would be so cute together!"Said Lizzie cradling Elliot Jr. .Elliot had gotten dressed after his shower and walked into the dining room,"Here let me help u Kathleen."he said while grabbing all the plates that Kathleen was trying to juggle all at the same time."Thanks dad"kathleen said smiling,"Lets eat ALREADY!"said eating and having a nice family conversations about each others days,Kathleen and Dickie had washed the dishes and put them away."Hey kids if you see Olivia say 'Thank you', okay?" Elliot said yawning,"Why!?" asked Kathleen."Becuase she bought the pizza and paid for a cab so i wouldn't get home late!"Said Elliot scolding Kathleen."Oh..." Said Kathleen now very embarrassed,Everyone had fallen asleep but Elliot. Elliot had stayed up half the night cradling Elliot Jr. ,Making sure he didn't wake up anyone else.


	2. I Love You

The Next Day:

"Hi El..." Olivia said while typing, "Hi Liv!" Elliot said while smiling at his beautiful partner. "Hey Liv" Munch said while handing her and Elliot a coffee , "Thanks munch" Elliot said while logging into his computer. Elliot's desk phone began to ring ,"Detective Stabler...Okay we'll be there...thanks". "What's wrong El?" ,"We have got a new case...i'll tell Cragen...".

Olivia and Elliot Arrive To The Crime Scene:

Olivia showed her badge to the police man standing in front of the crime scene tape, she walked up to the woman in the paramedic car who was the victim. "Hi my name is Detective Olivia", " Hi my name is Jess..." She said while wiping the tear from her eyes.

"What's Svu doing here?!" Said FBI agent Bill, "Working on a case...What does it look like?" Elliot responded. "Yea I can see that detective but this case no longer belongs to Svu..."Said Agent Bill, "Fine good bye Agent Bill" Elliot said. "Olivia let's go" Elliot said trying to get her attention, "Huh?...wait what were are we going?" Olivia said looking at her partner with a confused look. "It's no longer our case..." Elliot said to Olivia, "No i'm not done interviewing jess" Olivia said now starting to get angry. "Come on Olivia the case isn't ours anymore..." Elliot said while grabbing her hand, "GET OFF ME!, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Olivia said while storming off back to the car.

Elliot quickly chased her back to the car "OLIVIA WAIT!...PLEASE!" He said while also getting in the car, it was quiet the whole way back to the walked her way into Cragen's Office, "Can you explain to me why the feds have the nerve to take our case?!", "Hi Olivia nice to see you too, and the answer to your question is that the woman who was raped was apart of a drug dealing ring that the feds had been investigating for a while..."Cragen said in response to Olivia. "So what that makes her less of a victim?!, its OUR job to take care of the victims!"Olivia said now very angry, "Look Olivia I understand that your upset but it's no longer in my reach to be able to hel-"Cragen said while interrupted by Olivia.

"OH GROW A PAIR CAPTAIN SERIOUSLY!FOR GOD'S SAKE WE ARE CALLED THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT FOR A REASON!" Olivia said shouting at Captain Cragen, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM YOUR CAPTAIN!"Cragen said now scolding Olivia. "YOUR ALSO LIKE A FATHER TO ME!"Olivia said gasping with tears in her eyes and now storming out of his office, "Wait OLIVIA!" Elliot chasing after her as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Olivia let me at least walk you home it's two in the morning" Elliot said trying to grab her hand, "Elliot stop just please...stop" Olivia said now crying into his shoulder. Elliot looked at her beautiful face and right there right then he kissed her, Olivia's eyes opened widely and then closed ever so slowly.

She wanted to stop the kiss but it just felt so right but he was just recently going to be divorced, "Elliot...Ummm how about that walk home?..." Olivia said sniffling and whipping the tears from her eyes. "Um... Yes sure let's get you home.." Elliot said smiling and putting his arm around Olivia, They had finally arrived to Olivia's apartment stoop. At this point Olivia assumed that Elliot had already left home but he was too much of a gentilemen to just leave her still outside so he walked her up, Olivia didn't know that he was still walking with her well behind at least. Olivia didn't finally notice him till she was at the door of her apartment, Olivia quickly pulled out her gun as a reflex.

"WHOA!Olivia it's me Elliot!" Elliot said raising his hands in the air, "God Elliot at least let me know that your following me!" Olivia said while putting her gun away. "Sorry I thought you knew that I was behind you..." Elliot said, "It's Fine i'm sorry it was reflex..." Olivia said while trying to open the door with her shaking hands. "Damn!" Olivia said bending over to pick up her apartment keys, "Nice ass Benson!" Elliot said while smirking not realizing he had just said that out loud. "Excuse me Stabler?" Olivia said laughing, "Ah ladies and gentlemen behold I made her laugh!" Elliot said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia finally opened the door, "Well Stabler Good Night!" Olivia said smiling. "Wait...Olivia" Elliot said grabbing her hand and facing her towards him before she could close her door, "Yea El?" Olivia said losing herself in his clear blue eyes "This..." Elliot said before passionately kissing her. She had finally accepted that Elliot was her guilty pleasure, She would always drop her wallet when she was with him so he would bend over to pick it up for her and she would always look as he did get it for her. Instead of stopping the kiss like she did before, she let a soft moan into his mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance Elliot lifted her up, Olivia quickly wrapped her legs around his waist making sure she didn't break the kiss. Elliot kicked the door closed and layed her on the couch still kissing her passionately now moving his way down to her neck, Olivia was left gasping for air after his kiss and now moaning as he sucked on her neck.

She was now panting as the pleasure over came her, she was trying so hard not to moan because she didn't want to ruin the moment. "El...Wait...I can't Breath" she said panting very hard, Elliot got up to let her breath. Olivia's heart was pounding she quickly pushed him onto the couch and started to kiss him harder than he did to her, She then started to work her way down to his neck only then to suck his neck ever so slowly to make him moan. "Liv..." Elliot said before moaning, It only made her work her way down further to his chest where she ripped open his shirt that revealed his muscular body. She started to feel a bulge coming from Elliot as she kissed his chest, "How bad do you want me Stabler?" Olivia said now looking up to tease the now aroused Elliot who quickly responded "More than you know Benson..." Elliot said raising an eyebrow.

Olivia got up and walked to her dark room and opened the door. "If you want me that badly you'll let me change" Olivia said now walking into the dark room, Elliot was now panting. He enjoyed Olivia's presence so much it made him happy when she was around after a bad day he enjoyed how she was the only woman in his life that actually listened to him when he was upset or he wanted to brag about his children's achievements. Olivia had walked out of her dark room only wearing a black silk robe and a lacy bra and panties.

"I can't seem to unstrap my bra...care to help Stabler?" Olivia said while standing at her door smirking an raising an eyebrow as her hair fell perfectly on her slim perfectly toned body, Elliot got up taking off what was left of his shirt and taking off his pants and shoes. He walked up to her now only wearing his boxer shorts kissed her and lifted her back up, as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist where she now had plain view of his neck an started to kiss it again. Elliot layed her on the bed as he quickly took off her robe, he was mesmerized by how toned Olivia was. Elliot then started to sit her up as her ran one hand through her hair and one down her back to take off her bra.

Elliot had always imagined how sexy Olivia would look naked but she was even more sexy than he imagined, the moon light that came in through Olivia's bedroom window hit her body so perfectly so Elliot could see every aspect of her body. Elliot now removed what was left of clothing off her and started to attack her neck and grabbed her ass, as he continued to make her moan louder and louder. Olivia moved so that she could be on top and removed Elliot's boxers with her teeth to make him grunt. She slowly slipped into him , he then started to grunt and moan. "Oh...god...Liv!" He said as he moan loudly, she was still on top till he had climaxed and he had moved Olivia so now he was on top and laying on her stomach.

He slowly thrusted into her as she grasped the sheets on her bed screaming and moaning as he went faster, " Oh...El" she said moaning. Olivia was now over come by the pleasure and screamed "OH GOD!...ELLIOT!" As she climaxed, "God Liv i love the sound of you moaning and screaming my name!" Elliot said now under her as he panted. "I love making you beg for it Stabler!", Olivia said now onto of him as she gently kissed his chest while still inside him and now as the both of them fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter!I'm sorry it wasn't very descriptive I do apologize. Updating will depend on reviews. Anyway until next time stay cute and love ya!Bye! :)**

**-Vpthinks**


	3. Did you say your Goodbyes?

The Next Day:

Olivia woke up the next morning to the left side of the bed...empty, "Wow El...didn't expect you to be that kind of guy..." Olivia said getting up from the bed noticing that Elliot's clothes lay on her hard wood floors. She picked up his work shirt that had the buttons broken from last night and put it on, She noticed the smell of something sweet coming from the kitchen. She walked out to see Elliot in his boxer's cooking her french toast and eggs, "Good Morning Beautiful!" Elliot said smiling. "You know you hardly have anything in your fridge...So i went to the store to get you a few things" Elliot said watching the french toast on the stove, "Thanks El" Olivia said hugging him from behind. "Olivia..." Elliot said now looking across his shoulder, "Yea El?" Olivia said look up at him.

"I love you..." Elliot said now looking into her brown eyes, Olivia had paused she never heard a man tell her that he loved her it was always the "oh...yea sure me too". "I love you too Elliot Stabler" Olivia said lost in his clear blue eyes, Olivia stood on her toes to kiss Elliot passionately. "Olivia why don't you go in the bedroom I have a surprise for you.." Elliot said smiling, "Okay mystery man" Olivia said smiling. Thirty whole minutes passed until Elliot finally called her to come out of the bedroom,"Liv you can come out now...". Olivia walked out of her bedroom still wearing the ripped shirt that only barley covered her boobs, "Oh...Elliot..i'm speechless" Olivia said looking at her apartment that was now filled with white roses.

"Every rose is for every time I wanted to say I Love You" Elliot said now walking towards her, only to dip her into a kiss. Elliot brought up Olivia from the dip only to guide her to the small table in her kitchen, "Would you care to join me for some breakfast ?" Elliot said pushing her chair in as she sat down. Olivia gave her usual adorable laugh and responded with a "Yes i would love to", As she bit into the fresh french toast she let out a moan "oh gosh Elliot this is the best french toast i have ever had!" Olivia said as she swallowed. "I'm glad you like it" Elliot said smiling, "Like it no...I love it!" Olivia said as she took another bite, When they finished Olivia got up from the table and said "Wanna join me for a shower El?" Olivia said biting her lip.

Elliot stood up and lifted her to the shower, Olivia's neck was then attack by Elliot. "Ah!Oh...El that feels good" Olivia said giggling.

After they made love in the shower, Olivia gave Elliot the pajamas he had left the last time Kathy and him had a fight. "El what about your kids?" Olivia said with a worried look, "They are with Kathy for the weekend" Elliot said making sure she didn't worry.

Elliot wanted to make sure that Olivia just relaxed this weekend it was the only day off they had in months, "I'll move the roses into your bedroom so we can watch a movie" Elliot said as he moved the thousands of roses to her bedroom. "What movie are we watching?" Olivia said , "Only 's favorite" Elliot said smirking.

Elliot walked towards the television to put in "Can't Buy Me Love" which was Olivia's all time favorite movie, towards the middle of the movie Olivia's work phone began to ring "Detective Olivia Benson...Jess?...Okay calm down i'll be right there!" Olivia said as she got up to get dressed. "Olivia who was that?" Elliot said looking at her worried, "It's no one i'll be right back i have to run a quick errand...i'll be back in half an hour to give you another hickey" Olivia said smiling at Elliot. "Okay fine but call me if you need me i'll be here...I love you..." Elliot said smiling at Olivia, "I love you too El" Olivia said as she shut and locked the door.

Olivia called back Jess "Jess where are you?" Olivia said, "I'm somewhere in Queens where there is a bunch abandoned ware houses...please hurry Olivia before they come and kill me".

"I'm on my way Jess don't worry" Olivia said going racing to Jess, Olivia had finally arrived to Jess's destination. Olivia quickly stepped on the brakes before she could hit Jess who was walking in the street, Olivia quickly got out of the car. "What happened to you Jess?!", "They found out that i had been stealing the drug dealing money..." Jess said with cuts still bleeding on her face. "Who did this to you?" Olivia said taking her to the car, "Derek..." Jess said shivering, Olivia heard a gun being loaded and quickly pulled out her gun. "Hello detective how about you let us deal with this...whore?" Derek said pointing his gun at Jess, "NO PLEASE OLIVIA DON'T!" Jess said screaming.

"How about you shut the fuck up Jess! Or ill shoot your new little friend" Derek said now pointing his gun at Olivia with his finger on the trigger, "Hey Jess did you like the little surprise I sent you? Did u have a good time?" Derek said beginning to laugh. "Jess I want you to get in the car and drive okay don't worry about me okay?" Olivia whispered while comforting the crying Jess, Jess nodded in agreement still crying. "HEY I didn't say you could hug her did I?" Derek said slightly pulling the trigger, "No you didn't I'm sorry Derek...look it's getting dar-" Olivia said before collapsing onto the ground. "GET BACK HERE JESS!WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" Derek said trying to chase after Jess, Olivia was lying on the ground bleeding.

She watched as Derek chase after Jess in her car, She layed there watching as Derek came back towards her. "Night Night Bitch!" Derek said as he shot her again in the chest. Olivia layed there trying to breath she felt like the air was crushing her, Derek ran off into the car he had used to follow Jess after he attacked her. Olivia saw her phone on the ground that was now buzzing, she blacked out from all the bleeding and not being able to breath properly. Elliot kept trying to get a hold of Olivia, "This isn't like Olivia..." Elliot said as he began to head out the door to the precinct. Elliot had finally arrived at the precinct, "HEY IS OLIVIA HERE?!" Elliot said now very worried. "What do you mean 'is Olivia here'?" Said Cragen as he looked at Elliot worried, before Elliot could say another word a woman with blonde hair who had dirt and blood on her face came into the precinct.

"Is there a Detective Stabler here" Jess said shaking, Elliot approached and said "Hi i'm Detective Stabler...who did this too you here sit...". "That's not important...what's important is that you need to go help your partner Olivia...Benson..." Jess said still shaking, "What do you mean?" Elliot said thinking Jess had hurt her. "She was shot twice shes in somewhere in queens she needs your help" Jess said scratching her arm not still not looking Elliot in the eyes, Elliot haste fully went to the computers to track Olivia's last phone call. " I KNOW WHERE SHE IS CALL A BUS!" Elliot said as he rushed to his car, Elliot had the whole squad following him to Olivia.

Queens:Abandoned Warehouses

Elliot's car stopped to a halt as he quickly got out to see his love on the floor bleeding, "OH GOD...!NO NO LIV!Baby Please wake up!" Elliot said as tears started to fill his eyes. "WHERE IS THAT FUCKING BUS?!" Elliot said as he lifted her head, "SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER PLEASE!" Elliot said look at everyone. Cragen handed Elliot a water bottle, Elliot ripped open her shirt to attempt to stop the bleeding. He started to pour the water on her bleeding wounds and applied pressure, "Elliot the bus is here" Cragen said pulling Elliot away from Olivia's limp body. "She's barley got a pulse!" Female paramedic, "How's that even possible shes been shot twice in the same place!" said the male paramedic.

"I don't know but this ones a fighter!...Let's get her to Mercy General" Female Paramedic, "com'on Elliot let's go to the hospital..." Cragen said as he pulled Elliot to his car. "Why my beautiful liv, she's so sweet, protective and brave..." Elliot said alone in his car as he drove to the hospital. "Who was that woman?...and how did she know Olivia was hurt?" Elliot still thinking aloud, "She's that Jess girl...Olivia always gives her card to every victim". "Oh god I know I'm not perfect but i beg that you let Olivia live...please spare her life she dose so much to help victim's..." Elliot said

MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL:

"How's Liv?" Elliot asked whipping tears from his eyes, "Shes in the I.C.U right now they just I.D her they are going to get her ready for surgery...and sense she has no family only You, me, Fin, and Munch can see her when non-family visitors can't..." Cragen responded. "Im going to talk to Olivia's doctor..." Elliot said as he asked a nurse where Olivia's room was, "it room 424 on your right" the female nurse said. "Thank you" Elliot said as he walked down the hallway, "Oh god... My beautiful Olivia.." Elliot said as Olivia opened her eyes. "Hi-i-i-i E-l..." Olivia said trying to speak and smiling, "Hey baby" Elliot said trying not to cry. "No baby don't cry and where a-a-a-am I?" Olivia asked and also trying to comfort Elliot, "I'm fine baby i'm just glad your alive and your at Mercy General Hospital you were shot twice..." Elliot said hold back the tears and swallowing hard.

"Olivia I love you so much and you have to pull though this because i wanna marry you one day and have a house and children with you...so you can't leave me you promise?" Elliot said as he was sitting next to her pale body, "I promise a-and El I-I love yo-" Olivia says before blacking out. Elliot looked up as the heart monitor flat lined. "HEY HELP SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!", you could hear as the speakers in the hospital announce a code blue in room 424. Olivia's doctor finally arrived "Alright nurses lets get her into an O.R stat! Also page cardio and get him out of here!", " WAIT!No please doc you can't let her die!" Eliot said as he started to sob. "I'll do my best !" The doctor responded as they rushed Olivia to an O.R, "Oh god please no not Olivia!" Elliot said as he watched her being rushed to the O.R.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter hoped you enjoyed it and umm well yea till next time and if you are wondering an "O.R" is it's a short way of saying operating room.

Thanks a whole bunch love ya bye bye!:-)

-Vpthinks


	4. It's All Just A Matter Of Time

In The Operating Room:

Dr. Anna quickly got her hands sterile, "Alright people we need to move fast...Today is a beautiful day to save lives' "Dr. Anna said as a nurse put on one of her gloves. Dr. Anna was quick but careful to cut into the skin making sure she didn't cut too deep, so she wouldn't cut an organ. "Suction...there's so much blood...where is it all coming from?" Dr. Anna said as she desperately tried to feel for the bleeder, "Alright I got it..RETRACTOR!" Dr. Anna said as she put one hand out waiting to receive and leaving one hand on the bleeder. "Hello?! We don't have all day!" Anna said as she looked at the nurse across from her, "I-I-I CAN'T DO THIS!" The nurse intern said. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY O.R!" Anna said yelling at the nurse intern, "Wait no please..." The intern pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell you again nurse... Get. Out. Of. My. O.R!" Anna said , "Mark pass me the retractor please..i can't waste any more time!" Anna said desperately waiting for the retractor. "Here!" Mark said as he haste fully passed her the retractor, "thanks...Alright i got the bleed...forceps please!" Anna said holding out her hand. "Thanks.." Anna said as she concentrated on holding the tissue closed, "needle please..." Anna said again holding out her hand. "Okay the bleed is closed now wheres this bullet that sliced one of her heart arteries?" Anna said desperately looking for the bullet, it only took Anna about 2 minutes to figure out where the bullet was, "alright got it, hey mark do me a favor go inform what is going on...thanks" Anna said as she pulled out the bullet.

"What would you like me to tell them Dr. Anna?" Mark said as he waited for a response at the door, "just...umm..tell him that she is still in critical condition and the extent of the bullets damage to her heart is unknown..." Anna said now asking for the retractor and looking for the second bullet in her lungs. "Alrighty then..." Mark said as he walked out and started walking to the waiting room.

In The Waiting Room:

"Elliot you can't blame yourself...this isn't your fault" Fin said as he tried to comfort Elliot who at this point showed no emotions and was lost in his own thoughts. "Elliot...?" Fin kept insisting for Elliot to respond, "Fin just leave him alone..." Cragen said as he gently laid a hand on Fin's shoulder to pull him away from Elliot. Elliot lost in flash back of when he first made love to Olivia, how it felt like for that moment he laying with her in her egyption linen sheets...it had felt as if for those few hours his worries had melted away. Elliot kept thinking to himself about Olivia as one of the nurses that was assisting Dr. Anna approached the waiting room, "Is there a...Mr. Stabler here?" The male nurse said.

"Hi call me Elliot" Elliot said his voice trembled in fear and he stood up, "Hi Mr. Stabler.. Sorry i mean Elliot..." The nurse said looking up at Elliot. "How is Olivia doing umm never got your name..." Elliot said with tremble in his voice, " Well shes in critical condition it might take longer...we are not sure yet whats the extent of the damage that the bullets did to her heart...and call me Mark..." Said nurse Mark. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE EXTENT OF THE DAMAGE WAS?!" Elliot said as he pushed Mark into the waiting room wall, "Sir please put me down i need to go help YOUR wife!" Mark said gasping for air.

"ELLIOT LET HIM GO!" Cragen said as him and Fin pried Elliot's hands off Mark. "Thank you.." Mark said as he thanked Fin and Cragen, "Go help her!" Fin said as he pointed at the hall to the O.R's. Mark ran back to the O.R . "Elliot that was unnecessary of you to assault him, you better hope he dosn't press charges!" Cragen said looking at Elliot in disappointment. "Is that really all you care about right now?! For all we know she might DIE and all you fucking care about is is him pressing charges!?" Elliot said looking at Cragen with such anger in his eyes, "I'M LOOKING OUT FOR YOU, THAT'S WHAT I'M ALWAYS FUCKING DOING MAKING SURE YOUR ASS DOSN'T GET KICKED OFF SVU!" Cragen said as he yelled at Elliot.

"Get out.." Elliot said as his expression turned more angry, "No!" Cragen said as he sat back down. Elliot sat down and cradled his head in his hands, "Elliot i'm sorry I just worry about you..." Cragen said looking at Elliot, Elliot remained silent.

In The Operating Room:

"Wheres this god damn BULLET!" Anna said carefully looking at all her organs, "Did anyone do X-Rays?" Anna said looking at her surgical staff. "Yea here they are" said one of the female nurses as she put them up on the board, "Well it went clean through...why-" Anna said before Mark came storming into the O.R angry at Elliot. "Nice joke Dr. Anna!" Mark scoffed, "Excuse me?" Anna said as she used suction to take out the access air and blood cells that filled her lung and placed in the tube for her to be able to breath while her lung tissue repaired it self. "Your patience's spouse physically assaulted me because of the response I gave him he wasn't very pleased!" Mark said as he stood across to help Anna again, " well one sorry he hurt you but come on his wife could have died he's just concerned i mean don't tell me you would have done the same you have quite a temper too..." Anna said.

"Yea... I guess your right" Mark said as he calmed down, "I'm always right Mark...com'on I have known you for years we have worked together for years...he's just scared" Anna said smiling it was hard for Mark to tell that she was smiling but he knew. "Your the best doctor there's nothing to worry about.." Mark said, "yea but he dosn't know that, alright turn off the machines lets see if I have done god's good work...correctly" Anna said signaling the man at the machine to turn it off to see if Olivia's heart would beat on it's own. Two minutes had passed Anna sighed " Time of death 2:30 A.M...i'll go inform Mr. Stabler.." Anna said as she started to walk away, " Wait Dr. Anna!" Mark said as he stared at Olivia's now beating heart.

"Well...what are we waiting for lets close her up!" Anna said as she was handed a needle holder, "What did I tell you Mark..." Anna said as she slowly closed the incision. Half an hour had passed and Anna finished closing, "Now i'll go inform " Anna said as she rushed out of the O.R and taking off her mask.

In The Waiting Room:

Elliot, Cragen, Fin, & Munch all stood up as Dr. Anna approached them, "Mr. Stabler...Come with me please" Dr. Anna said as she took her cap off. "So one of the bullets hit her right artery in her heart but I was able to repair it.." Anna said as she continued "The second bullet went straight through her lung I placed in a tube to help her breath..." Anna continued, "After the heart repair we turned off the machines to see if it would beat on it's own and-" Anna said before Elliot Started to sob. "Mr. Stabler no don't cry you didn't let me finish... She's alive, shes one hell of a fighter! You can see her once they set her back to her I.V machine.." Anna said as she walked away, "Doc..." Elliot said looking at Anna. Anna looked at Elliot " Yes Mr. Stabler?" Anna said, " Thank You.." Elliot said as his eyes filled with tears of joy.

In Olivia's Hospital Room:

Olivia's eyes started to flutter open trying to adjust to the light again, she began to choke on the tube that was down her throat. "NURSE WE NEED A NURSE IN HERE!" Elliot said as he peered out the door trying to get one of the nurses attention, To Olivia every sound...sounded muffled like if someone was holding pillows to her ears. "Shh its okay" the nurse said while Olivia while was trying to pull the tube out, the nurse finally pulled it, "El-El!" Olivia said trying to speak and trying to find his hand. " Liv I'm here baby!" Elliot said with tears in his eyes, "I-I love yoou and I-I made you a promise..." Olivia said showing a small smile. "Liv I love you too always have and always will" Elliot said as he caressed her face, "Now sleep my dearest and beautiful Olivia.." Elliot said as he watched Olivia rest. " Mi hermosa amor" Elliot said as he kissed her gently on the lips and went to inform Cragen, Fin, & Much that she was alive.

Author's Note:

Well This was this weeks chapter and if you are wonder what "Mi Hermosa Amor" means it means my beautiful love. hope you enjoyed this 't forget to vote and add this to your reading lists.

Until next time love you guys and stay cute! ^-^

-Vpthinks


	5. My Beautiful Love

Six Months Later:

"Hey love! How was physical therapy?" Elliot said as he got out of the car to open the door for Olivia, "It was great I stopped wheezing..." Olivia said as she remember when she collapsed at her first physical therapy. "So how was work babe?" Olivia said as she reached over to kiss Elliot 'Hello', "It was good..." Elliot responded as he continued to kiss Olivia. "Someone missed me...didn't they..." Olivia said as she tried not to let out a moan, Elliot smirked and started to turn the key. "So how are the kids?" Olivia said as she watched the birds flying above their car, "They are good...at home right now waiting for you..." Elliot said as he looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to him in their car. "Lets go pick up a Chinese for us and the kids" Olivia said as she looked at the most handsome man sitting next to her in the car, "sure...China bowl or Ramen Noodles?" Elliot said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Hmm...that's a hard one how about China Bowl?" Olivia said as she rested her head on the passenger window, "China Bowl it is!" Elliot said as he made a left turn. An hour later they went to the condo they had rented for Elliot's kids, So that so they didn't have to sleep on the couch. "Hey guys!" Olivia said as she walked up the stairs from the garage, "MOM!" All Elliot's kids said as they attacked Olivia with hugs. "Hey guys!" Elliot said as he carried the two bags of food, "Daddy!" The kids said as they also attack Elliot with hugs, "How was school my beautiful darlings'?" Olivia said as she set up the table. "I finally stood up to Jackson! The mean kid who didn't let me talk to Lee!" Dickie said as he helped Olivia set the table, "That's wonderful Dickie i'm proud of you!" Olivia said as she set the last plate and went to hug him. "Did everyone finish their homework?" Elliot said as he opened the bags of food, "Yes dad..." Everyone said as they sat at the table to eat. A few hours after they ate and laughed at the table and enjoyed each others presence they all bathed and were all tucked into bed by Elliot and Olivia, "I'm going to shower...wanna join me?" Olivia said as whispered and she made sure the kids were asleep and closed their bedroom doors. "God Olivia I will never stop craving and loving you!" Elliot whispered as he picked up Olivia by the waist and attacked her neck, "Ah...El..." Olivia said as she moaned and was carried to the shower.

The Next Night:

Olivia was still off of work and was taking care of the kids. "Do you guys want anything to eat or snack on?" Olivia said as she tickled Eli's belly, "No its okay mom...just relax we can wait for dad" Elizabeth said as she tried not to ruin the surprise. "Is there something your not telling me Lizzie?" Olivia said as she reached over for the water for Eli, "Of course not..." Elizabeth said as she continued watching TV with the rest of her siblings. Olivia's phone chimed as she received a text message from Elliot.

Elliot:Hey love;)

Olivia:Hey Tiger!;)

Olivia:U were great last night by the way!;D

Elliot:Thanks love, u were fantastic last night!

Elliot: And hey can u do me a favor

Olivia:Of Course what is it?

Elliot:Can u please be ready in like...1-2 hours...a dress perhaps?

Olivia:Yea of course but what about the kids they are hungry and if we are going out El they need a baby sitter...

Elliot: Don't worry about it love i have everything covered...i have the kids favorite pizza being delivered as soon as we leave and a friend coming to babysit...

Olivia:Well okay then as long as they have everything they need...see u later babe:)

Olivia took a shower and blow dried her hair, she was so excited she started to smile. "Mom need help curling your hair?" Kathleen said as she picked up the curling wand, "Yes..Thank you Kathleen" Olivia said as she smiled. "I love the fact that your hair is so long.." Kathleen said as she parted Olivia's hair into strands, "What is your dad planning anyway?" Olivia said as she looked at Kathleen in the mirror. "I have no idea..." Kathleen said as she curled the last strand of hair, "Done...How about we get you in a dress?" Kathleen said as she placed the curling wand on the bathroom counter. Kathleen quickly went to her bedroom where she had hid a dress her father had bought for Olivia for the surprise, "Here open it!" Kathleen said with a big grin on her face.

"What is it my dear?" Olivia said as she picked up the box, "just open it and here is another box i was told not to open.." Kathleen said as she put the box on top. "Now hurry child get dressed!" Kathleen said as she rushed Olivia to her bedroom, "Okay Okay" Olivia said as she closed the door to her room. Olivia gasped as she open the big white box that had a laced white ribbon, When she opened the box there layed a dark red ball gown that had lace on the torso and a golden broach in the middle of her breasts and selves that would rest on her arms. In the second small white box it had a black laced ribbon, Olivia giggled as she saw the black garter belts and lingerie. Olivia put on everything and walked out of her room.

"Can you guys please explain to me why I'm wearing a big dress.." Olivia said as she lifted the dress a little bit, "Don't forget these.." Elizabeth said as she walked towards Olivia with a pair of dark red heels that's matched the dress. "These are beautiful..." Olivia said as she sat down to put them on, the doorbell rang. "Casey?!" Olivia said as she hugged her, "You look beautiful Olivia" Casey said as she admired Olivia's dress. "Go he is waiting" Casey said as she walked in the condo, "who's waiting?" Olivia said as she walked out the door, "Just go...you will see" Casey said as she shut the door. Olivia walked outside and had tears of joy in her eyes, "Hello my beautiful queen" Elliot said as he opened the door to a carriage.

"Oh..El...it's-it's beautiful.." Olivia said as a tear fell down her cheek, "No my dearest Olivia you must not cry.." Elliot said as he showed her his dark red tux that matched her dress. "Come now we must not be late to the ball..." Elliot said as he led her inside the carriage, "El...You remembered how I wanted to go.." Olivia said as she tried harder not to cry. They arrived at the ball and dance to Olivia's favorite song that she wanted to get proposed to one day and one day also get married to, 'So Close' by Jon Mclaughlin played and they danced along with the other couples and Elliot whispered the lyrics into her ear as they danced "you're in my arms and all the world is calm...the music playing on for only two...so close together...and when I'm with you so close to feeling alive".

Elliot continued to sing her the song " A life goes by..romantic dreams must die so I bid my goodbyes and never knew so close was waiting, waiting here with you and know forever, I know all that I wanted to hold you, so close so close to reaching that famous happy ending almost believing this one's not pretend now you're beside me and look how far we'ev come..." Elliot stopped dancing and so did all the other couples the song played on, Elliot got down on one nee " Olivia Benson will _you _do me the greatest honor of marrying me and being my wife?" Elliot said as he pulled out a ten carrot diamond ring. Olivia could no longer hold back the tears and gasped "Yes...YES..oh Elliot!" Olivia said as she hugged him with tears of joy still running down her face, Olivia departed from the hug to only be kissed by Elliot passionately.

Photos and videos were being taken of the couple, Everyone continued to dance and so did Olivia and Elliot. "I love you...Always and forever" Elliot said to her as they continued to dance " I didn't even think you were paying attention when you asked me how I wanted to be proposed to...I told you that when in our first years as partners" Olivia said as she as smiled at Elliot, " Your beautiful voice is too hard not to listen too" Elliot said as they finished their last dance with a bow. "How about we go home my beautiful Queen?", " I would love too!" Olivia said as her and Elliot walked outside to take the carriage back home. The ride home was spectacular, there was a beautiful full moon in New York City it was so bright it looked as if you could just reached up and just touch the moon.

Olivia held Elliot's arm as she looked up at the sky, It was so beautiful that night you could see the stars. Olivia looked at Elliot and said "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you..." Elliot kissed Olivia passionately, Olivia moaned. They finally arrived at the condo, By the time they had reached their condo door Olivia's legs were already wrapped around Elliot's waist. Their tongues battling each other, Olivia continued to moan until she had the breath to speak "Wait...what about the kids? We cant't make love if they are home.." Olivia said as she started to blush. "They are with Casey..." Elliot reassured her that they were fine and began to put his tongue back into her mouth, He layed her on the bed and unzipped her dress and tossed it on the floor. Elliot was quick to take off his clothes and briefs, "Elliot...I love you.." Olivia said as she started to lose herself in his blue eyes. "I will always love you no matter what" Elliot said as he took off her black laced bra and began to suck her perfect full breasts, "Ahh..El.." Olivia said as she began to dig her nails into his back.

Elliot left one hand on her breast and began to take off her panties and garter belts. Elliot groaned as he slipped him self slowly into her, "EL-EL!" Olivia orgasmed in pain. " Oh..i'm sorry did I hurt you?" Elliot said as he pulled out, "No-no you're fine it's just been awhile and i'm not used to your size..." Olivia said as she pushed herself into him. Olivia sat up still thrusting into him as they kissed, "I'm so glad I met you.." Elliot said as he moaned and groaned. Olivia orgasmed loudly and said " You are my everything..." Olivia said as she begged for Elliot to penetrate her, Olivia began to dig her nails more into his skin. Elliot groaned loudly and screamed "Oh!OLIVIA!" Elliot said as he came into her, Olivia let out her finale moan and orgasm.

Two weeks later:

Olivia returned to the precinct it was her first day back from the shooting, "Hey cap.." Olivia said as she stood at his office door. "Olivia.." Cragen said as he hugged her. "We missed you!" Cragen said as they departed, "Do me a favor get everyone in here around three O'clock...including Novack,Melinda,Cabot,and Barba" Olivia asked Cragen. "Yea sure i'll call them right now" Cragen said as he picked up the phone, the office clock struck three and the D.A's began to come through the precinct doors. "Alright what's the emergency" Casey said as she leaned against a desk facing Elliot and Olivia as they held hands, "Are you okay?" Melinda asked Olivia. " Well if you guys havn't noticed me and Elliot are together...and well we are getting married.." Olivia said smiling as she held up her hand with the ring on it, "Oh! Olivia we are so happy for you!" Alex said as all the girls got up to hug Olivia. "That's not all..." Olivia said as she looked at Elliot, "Olivia's pregnant!" Elliot said proudly. "Dude you totally owe me twenty bucks told you they banged!" Fin said waiting for Munch to pass him a twenty, Everyone walked up to the couple and hugged them. "So when's the wedding?" Casey asked, " Were not sure yet...We were hoping you girls could help me plan the wedding" Olivia said grinning. "Mi hermosa amore..." Olivia said looking at Elliot, "My beautiful love.." Elliot said looking back at Olivia.

Author's Note:

Well that's this weeks chapter, hope you loved it! Don't forget to vote, comment, and add this to your reading lists and library's!:)

Love you, Stay cute! Until next time...bye!:)

-Vpthinks


	6. Our Love Is In Danger

At The Condo:

"Hey guys!" Elliot and Olivia said as walked up the stairs from the garage, "Mommy..Daddy!" Eli squealed as he ran up towards them holding up his arms. "Hey buddy!" Elliot said as he picked up his son, "Hey mom and dad!" everyone one said as they hugged them. "We have something to tell you guys.." Olivia said as she looked at Elliot not believing that her happy ending was finally happening, "What is it mom?" Lizzie asked. "Well me and Olivia are getting married..." Elliot said looking at his children, "Were so happy for you guys!" The kids said smiling." There's something else..." Elliot said looking at Olivia with such gentle loving eyes, "Olivia's pregnant.." Elliot said as he put a hand on Olivia's stomach.

"Whats 'pwegnant' mean daddy?" Little Eli said trying to say the word 'pregnant' correctly, "It means that a stork will bring us a baby in nine months time.." Elliot said as he kissed Eli on his forehead and put him down. "So whats for dinner dad?" Dickie said as he rub his stomach pretending he was wasting away, "Hmmm...how about lasagna?" Elliot said as he kissed Olivia on the lips and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey why don't you guys go to the play room while we cook food?" Olivia said as she picked up Eli and walked the kids to the play room. "Mom can we play tennis on the wii?" Lizzie said as she looked at Olivia, "Of course just please be careful and let Eli play his games too" Olivia said as she open the door to the play room and put Eli down.

"Sure!" Lizzie said as she picked up the controls, Olivia walked back to the kitchen where Elliot was boiling water and making the sauce. "Hey liv" Elliot said as he stirred the sauce, "How's my future husband doing?". "Being handsome as always!" Elliot said smirking, "Is that so?" Olivia said as she hugged him from behind. "I love you Olivia Benson" Elliot said as he smiled at the words that came out of this mouth, "What are you smiling about El?" Olivia said as she brushed her cheek on Elliot's arm. "I just never thought i'd say 'I love you Olivia Benson' it makes me happy and proud to call you my wife.." Elliot said now cooking the meat, Olivia stood on her tip toes and kissed Elliot on the lips.

"Liv..." Elliot said getting lost in the kiss, "Liv...com'on the kids are hungry.." Elliot said as Olivia departed from the kiss. "Lets finish the food..." Olivia said as she put the pasta to cook, "Hey liv..you gotta a little something there..." Elliot said as he put a pinch of sauce across her face. Olivia laughed as she put sauce on Elliot's shirt, "Lets finish the food your so distracting El!" Olivia said laughing her adorable laugh. After finishing the cooking Olivia and Elliot set the table and put food on all the plates, "Hey the sauce is still on your face.." Elliot said as he walked towards Olivia. "Yea..and what are you going to do about it?.." Olivia said raising an eye brow, Elliot gently sucked the sauce off of Olivia's face.

Olivia couldn't help but moan to the simple touch of Elliot's lips that sucked the sauce off her face ever so gently, "Hey what are you guys doing?" Dickie said as he walked towards the table. "NOTHING...nothing...i was just giving your mom a kiss on her forehead" Elliot said as he led Olivia to the table chair, "Hey dickie why don't you go get your sisters and brother.." Olivia said looking embarrassed. "Yea..sure" Dickie said as he went to get his siblings, "Oh my god!" Olivia said laughing. "Well that will teach him to barge in!" Elliot said laughing along with Olivia. After everyone ate, the older children bathed and so did Elliot, "Are you going to shower love?" Elliot said asking Olivia. "Yea after I bathe Eli.." Olivia said as she looked for Eli.

Olivia was in Eli's bedroom that he shared with dickie, "Hmm...I wonder where Eli is?" Olivia said as she saw the bed sheets move and she heard Eli giggle. "Is he under the bed...?" Olivia said as she looked under the bed, "No...maybe under the...covers!" Olivia said as she pulled away the covers. "Mommy!You found me!" Eli said as he giggled, "I'll always find you and your siblings we are a family and a family always finds each other.." Olivia said as she picked up Eli and took him to the bathroom to bathe him. Olivia bathed Eli and put him into his pajamas and after bathed herself, after Olivia bathed she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep in bed with Elliot.

The Next Morning At The Precinct:

"So what kind of color are you planing to paint the nursery?" Alex said asking Olivia, "Me and Elliot are not sure yet it all depends on the gender of the baby.." Olivia said as she was lost in thought about her child. "Olivia! Isn't that Dani?" Alex said as she look at Olivia with a worried face, "Yea..it is.." Olivia said as she raised an eye brow and waved hello. "Hey Olivia!..Oh my gosh is that a ring?!" Dani said grabbing Olivia's hand, "Yea it is...what are you doing here?" Olivia said pulling her hand away. "Hey do you know where Elliot is?" Dani said looking around, "Is there a problem here?" Amanda said walking up looking at Olivia concerned. "Who's this joke?" Dani scoffed, "Hi I'm **_Detective Rollins_**!" Amanda said trying not to punch Dani in the face.

"Elliot's in the locker room..", "Thanks and hey congrats Olivia.." Dani said rolling her eyes. Dani walked into the the locker room to see Elliot undressing back into his normal clothes, "God I will never forget that time we kissed!" Dani said walking up to Elliot forcing him to kiss her. "Get off me!" Elliot said pushing her away, "Whats wrong with you?!" Dani said screaming. "You said after I got help we could be together!" Dani said with tears forming into her eyes, "No I said we could be friends!" Elliot said putting his shirt on. "Your still married to Kathy aren't you?!" Dani said grabbing his hands looking for a ring. "No I'm not!" Elliot said pulling away, "Then why don't you want to be with me!?" Dani said hitting his chest.

"Your still sick Dani I know for a fact you didn't get help for your illness and second I'm _ENGAGED_! Elliot said try to push her away, "I'm just bipolar!I don't need help!And who are you going to marry?!" Dani said yelling. "OLIVIA THAT'S WHO!" Elliot said yelling back at her, "But you're my happy ending..we're supposed to be getting married!" Dani said with tears running down her face. "No!Olivia is my happy ending shes my future we're getting married and having a child!A child I would have never wanted with you!" Elliot said more angry, "A child?...Shes bearing your child..." Dani said looking at Elliot with such despair in her eyes

"My child..." Dani whispered, "Hey is Everything okay in here?" Olivia said as she stood by the door. "You!" Dani said as she lounged at Olivia with her pocket knife and held it to her throat, "NO!" Elliot said as he watched Dani hold the knife to her throat. "Don't you see Elliot she's taken our child...I don't how but she has...I can't let her take away our happy ending..." Dani said as she pushed the sharp blade more into Olivia's flesh, "I-I love you El.." Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Amanda Rollins said as she had her finger on the trigger, Dani laughed "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!I'M WARNING YOU DANI! PUT. IT. DOWN!" Rollins said.

"I'm going to count to three!..one...two...three!" Rollins said as she pulled the trigger, Dani let out a scream of pain. "Elliot...Elliot..please baby help me..." Dani said as she held her now bleeding shoulder, "Get a bus here quick!" Elliot said as he saw Olivia bleeding from her throat. "I-I'm fine it's a small cut.." Olivia said as she held her throat, "I'm only keeping you alive to give birth to **MY **CHILD!" Dani said as she laughed.

Mercy General Hospital:

"Elliot calm down she'll be fine!" said, "She's right Elliot..trust her!" Casey said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Come Elliot come see Olivia..." Dr. Anna said as she walked him to her room, "It was a really small cut can't talk for the rest of this week so it will give the skin time to heal...just as a precaution" Dr. Anna said. Olivia was signaling for a paper and pen, "Here Olivia.." Dr. Anna said as she passed her the paper and pen. Olivia wrote on the paper "Why was she saying I'm carrying **HER **child?!", "Shes sick dear that's one of the many reasons why she left..she's bipolar.." Elliot said caressing her face. Olivia started writing again "I don't want to press charges...she's sick she needs help...help her please Dr. Anna..", "Olivia she doesn't want help...". "Put her in pyshc then... Please.." Olivia wrote down, " It can be done but only if you press charges...she'll be forced to get help..." Dr. Anna said. "Then check her in!" Olivia wrote down.

Two Weeks Later In The Middle Of The Night:

"Hey love I'm heading to bed...are you coming?" Elliot said trying to pull Olivia away from the files of paper work, "Yea in a bit...I just have to sign this last paper.." Olivia said as she got up to kiss Elliot. "Mmm" Olivia said as she quickly got aroused, "God I missed kissing you!" Elliot said he put his hand through her hair. Olivia's phone began to ring, "muawh!hey wait let me get that...Please" Olivia said disappointed that she killed the moment. Elliot sat down and Olivia sat on his lap, "Hello?" Olivia said. "Olivia?...yea Hi it's Dr. Anna". "Hi...Dr. Anna!" Olivia said, "it's nice to hear your able to speak...I have some bad news...Dani got out about a three days ago we still can't find her...please be careful...I have to go i have to prep for a surgery..if you have any questions...call me in the morning...bye". Olivia hung up the phone, "whats wrong.." Elliot said as he pulled Olivia closer. "Dani escaped out of psych...three days ago" Olivia said as tears started to fall down her face, " Olivia its okay I'll call cragen in the morning she wont be able to hurt you...she won't be able to hurt you not while I'm here.." Elliot said as he hugged her.

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!Don't forget to vote!:)

Love you & Stay Cute! Until next time bye!

-Vpthinks


	7. A Perfect Family Doesn't Exist

The Same Night:

Olivia looked at Elliot with pain in her eyes and started to cry. "This is Our baby liv...No one can take that away from us..." Elliot said as he moved her head into his shoulder, Olivia continued to cry into his shoulder gasping for air. Elliot picked her up and carried her to the bed, Olivia cried herself to sleep as Elliot hugged her and tried to calm her down. Elliot felt a warm tear slide down his cheek as he feared for Olivia's safety and the child growing inside her. "God!why does something bad always happen to us.." Elliot quietly said to himself, He remembered the kiss with Dani. The only reason he kissed her was because he had missed Olivia so much...he thought maybe Dani would be the one but he felt nothing when he kissed her. When he kissed Olivia it felt like fireworks! Elliot fell asleep thinking about the first time he kissed Olivia and how much of a beautiful moment it was.

The Next Day:

"Liv are you coming to work today?" Elliot said as he sat in the bed with her, "No...El not today..." Olivia said as she wiped away the tears that started to form into her eyes. "Alright..I'll tell Cragen when I get to the precinct..and I'll take the kids to school.." Ellliot said as he kissed her forehead, "No El..I'll take them to school.." Olivia said as she grabbed his hand and tried to smile. "Alright..I love you.." Elliot said as he kissed her gently on the lips, "I'll see you later.." Olivia with tears steaming down her face as the sadness became to overwhelming for her. "Liv I'll stay home with you.. I'm sure Cragen won't mind.." Elliot said as he sat beside her on the bed.

"No no it's okay..go to work.." Olivia said forcing a laugh and layed a gentile kiss on his lips, " Alrighty...I love you I'll call you on my lunch break.." Elliot said as he got up from the bed and grabbed the keys to his car. Olivia sighed heavily as she got up from the bed and went to get dressed, She quickly put on on a V-neck T-shirt and dark blue jeans with high top black and white converse and put her hair into a quick bun. "Mommy!" Eli said as he jumped into her arms, "Hey sweetheart!" Olivia said as she picked him up and hugged him. "You ready for school?" Olivia said trying to hide her forced smile, "Yea mommy!" El said squirming in Olivia's arms trying to get down, Olivia put Eli down and made breakfast for the stabler kids and drove them to school after.

"Have a good time school guys!" Olivia said waving goodbye to Lizzie, Kathleen, and dickie, "Bye mom!" The stabler kids said as they ran off to class. "Now time to get you to school!" Olivia said as she looked over her shoulder to see Eli giggling in his carseat, "Imma miss you mommy!" Eli giggled while his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. After dropping off Eli at school Olivia took a drive to the beach, As she drove down the road the ocean breeze hit her face making her squint as the rough wind hit her face. Olivia parked the car at the near by beach and put her keys in her jean back pocket, she quickly removed her hightop converse and started to roll up her jeans.

She put on a sweater she had left in the car a few weeks back and started to walked along the lonely shore, Olivia didn't quiet know why she was at the beach, to her it just felt like the best place to clear her head. Olivia ran her hand along the lining of the cut that Dani had left her and began to sob, Olivia fell to her knees as the pain and sadness overcame her she could no longer hold it in. She laid there on her back on the warm sand as the tears fell out of her eyes, her back arched it self as she sobbed louder and louder. Olivia sat up after crying for an hour and shook the sand out of her hair, Olivia sniffled as she wiped away the remaining tears from her now red eyes put her converse back on and unrolled her jeans. She walked back to the car and put the keys in as she started the engine, She laid her head on the steering wheel calmed down lifted her head and began to drive again but this time she had a destination in mind.

Olivia arrived to a beach house it was a house she been to in the past, She walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened "Olivia!" Bernedette said gasping as she walked over to hug Olivia, (By the way if you didn't already know Bernedette is Elliot's mom he doesn't talk to her anymore due to the accident she caused when Elliot was a child which caused him to break his arm)."Hi Ms. Stabler.." Olivia said as she placed her hands on Bernedette's back, "Oh call me Bernedette!" Bernedette said as she departed from the hug. "Come in!" Elliot's Mother said as she led Olivia to an oak table in the dinning room, Elliot's mother brought Olivia a cup of green tea and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you.." Olivia said smiling at her as Elliot's mother sat across from her, "So how are you doing hun?" Bernedette said smiling. "I'm okay...I have some news.." Olivia said as she glanced over to look out the glass doors, "Whats on your mind?" Bernedette said looking a bit worried. "I'm pregnant.." Olivia said as she started to cry again as the thoughts of Dani taking her child away invaded her mind, "Oh hun!That's AMAZING!" Bernedette said with a large grin on her face. "Your son is the father.." Olivia said as she looked at Bernedette with tears still falling from her eyes, "Oh..Is he still with Kathy.." Bernedette said as her grin turned into a quick frown.

"No..I would never do that..I couldn't do that to his family.." Olivia said sniffling, "Oh well that's wonderful..I'm happy for you to!" Bernedette said happily. "We are also getting married.." Olivia said trying to push the bad thoughts out of her mind, "Oh!My gosh!I knew you were the one for my El!I would sense it!" Bernedette said as she smiled at Olivia. "Why..didn't Elliot come and tell me..." Bernedette said with tears forming in her eyes remembering that her son hated her, "We have been facing some problems.." Olivia said trying to comfort Bernedette. "Well do tell him I love him and I send him my love..and tell him I have been taking my medication and getting help..I would love if he came to visit me.." Bernedette said as her voice broke, "I wanted to come invite you to our home..well condo..for dinner.." Olivia said as she let out a small laugh.

"Really?Would Elliot be okay with it?" Bernedette said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Don't you worry about that!" Olivia said as she smiled. "Thank you Olivia...Kathy never came and invited me over...You have no idea how much this means to me.." Bernedette said as she got up to hug Olivia, Olivia hugged her back when they departed Olivia looked at her watch "Oh my! It's 11:30! I got to go but I will call you and come pick you up tomorrow!" Olivia said as she rushed out the door and into the car. Bernedette waved goodbye from her door stoop, Olivia quickly drove to go pick up Eli from kindergarten. Olivia arrived just on time and waited for the school bell to ring, "MOMMY!" Eli said as he ran to Olivia.

"Hey baby!" Olivia said as she picked up Eli and kissed him on the cheek, "Wanna get pizza?" Olivia said as she carried him to the car and put him into his car seat that had race car print. "Yea!Can we get ice cream?!" Eli said as he squirmed in his seat, "Of course but we should wait for your bother and sisters.." Olivia said as she closed the car door and walked to the driver's seat. "Okay mommy!" Eli said as he giggled and grabbed his toy cars out of his small backpack and began to play with them as Olivia began to drive to the pizza place by the precinct. After arriving at the pizza joint around the corner from the precinct Olivia had ordered five boxes for Elliot and the squad, "Lets go see daddy!" Olivia said as she pushed Eli in his stroller and held the five boxes as they walked towards the SVU Manhattan precinct.

Olivia walked into the lobby and walked towards the Elevator waiting for it to arrive to the office, When the doors opened she glanced up to see Elliot picking up some dropped files. "Hey tiger!" Olivia said as she patted his behind and bent down to help him out, "Liv!" Elliot said as he stood back up and kissed Olivia on the lips. "Hey guys com'on I'm trying to work here!" Munch said laughing, "I brought everyone some pizza and brought little Eli with me!" Olivia said as she let Eli out of his stroller. "DADDY!" Eli said as he hugged Elliot's legs, "Hey buddy!" Elliot said picking him up and hugging him. "Hey liv once you pick up the kids call Lucy the babysitter..I'll be picking you up when you get home to go house shopping!" Elliot as he gave Olivia a gentle smile, "Alrighty!" Olivia said smiling back at Elliot as she handed out pizza to the squad. After two hours of sharing laughs with Fin, Munch,and Elliot Olivia Went to go pick up the rest of the Stabler children from school.

"Hey guys!" Olivia said as she greeted Kathleen,Lizzie, and Dickie as they got into the car, "Hey mom!" They said as they put on their seat belts. Olivia took them to get ice cream and took them home, "Alrighty kids Lucy is gonna babysit you guys while and me dad go look at houses we'll come home with dinner after!" Olivia said as she called Lucy then called Elliot to come pick her up. After Elliot arrived They drove off to the first house, the loud sound of boom boxes and the smell of cigars filled the air. "You're kidding me right?" Olivia said as they passed the house that was for sale that had graffiti plastered on the outside house walls, "Next!" Olivia said as Elliot drove to the next house which was about fifteen minutes away from their condo. "See this is much better" Olivia said as she looked over to the freshly painted house, Elliot got out of the car and opened the door for Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia walked through the small white fence and enjoyed the smell of fresh lavender that filled the air, "Hi!" The real estate agent said as she greeted and showed them around the two story home. "The house has five bedrooms total and three bathrooms, the master bedroom has its own bathroom..the other bathroom is down stairs and the other one is upstairs" The real estate agent said before she continued "The kitchen has a bar and marble counter tops, the living room is very large and has plenty of space there is also a TV room.. The backyard has a phenomenal pool and also a patio and nice grass and garden area, and that's about it.." The woman said as she stood in front of Olivia and Elliot.

"So what do you think Olivia?" Elliot said smiling at her, "I love it!" Olivia said as a she smiled back at Elliot, "Then we'll take it!" Elliot said as he was handed a stack of papers to sign. "Alrighty you guys can move in tomorrow the papers will be processed by then" the woman said smiling, Olivia and Elliot walked out towards the car and watched as the real estate agent put a sold sigh on the house advertisement. Olivia and Elliot arrived home with Chinese food for them the children and Lucy, after finishing dinner and putting the kids to bed Lucy went home.

"Your so beautiful!" Elliot said as he sat on the plaid couch, Olivia sat on Elliot's lap and kissed him before telling him that she had invited his mother for dinner tomorrow. "El.." Olivia mumbled, "Yeah?" Elliot said still kissing Olivia, "Your mom is coming over to dinner tomorrow, she got help and is taking her medication for you.." Olivia said as she departed the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Why would you do that to me!" Elliot said trying not to raise his voice at Olivia, "Because I will not let this baby and your children grow up without their grandma!.. Elliot yes what happened, what she did was wrong but you can't let your past make you bitter!" Olivia put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I hate it when your right..it will take me time to forgive her..You know that right?" Elliot said as he kissed her back, "Yea of course I know it will take time..but get along with her El..She loves you..and I know deep down you love her back and I know for a fact you care for her.." Olivia said as she layed kisses on his neck. "Yea..I do.." Elliot said before he moaned, The was knocking on their condo door. "Are you expecting someone?" Elliot said as he looked at Olivia with a confused face. "No? Are you?" Olivia said making the same face and getting up to answer the door, "Kathy?!" Olivia said as she raised an eyebrow. "So it's true!You WHORE!" Kathy said before slapping Olivia across the face, "What are you doing!?" Elliot said as he ran to help Olivia.

"Wow!why am I not surprised!" Kathy said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "What do you want Kathy and who told you we lived here?!" Elliot said as he caressed the now bruised side of Olivia's face. "I just wanted to see if it was true..Oh and the girl you kissed when Olivia was undercover, told me..what was her name...Oh yea Dani!" Kathy said angrily, "Oh and Elliot..Eli was never yours..When you asked me I only said he was yours because the father didn't want him..He was a mistake!" Kathy said as she continued "I thought he would keep us together..but god was I wrong!" Kathy said laughing. "What's the father's name?" Elliot said trying not to yell, "Like I know it was a one night stand I called him the morning after and he didn't want the kid so when we got back together..Well you know the rest!" Kathy scoffed. "Dad isn't Eli's Dad?" Dickie said as he stood in the hallway.

"No..no dickie he is" Kathy said as she tried to push through Elliot trying to get inside the condo, "No you don't get to lie to **MY **children Kathy!" Elliot said as he slammed the door in her face. "Dickie.. I'll explain tomorrow in the morning go back to bed.." Elliot said trying not to snap, "okay.." Dickie said as he walked back to his bedroom. Elliot sat back down at the couch and buried his face in his hands, "El?.." Olivia said as she placed her hand on Elliot's back. Elliot sighed heavily before speaking "How am I going to tell my kids.." Elliot said as a tear fell down his cheek. "Your his father Elliot...And your not alone I'll be there to help you tell them.." Olivia said as she wiped away the tear from Elliot's cheek, "I'm not the father did you not just hear what she said.." Elliot said now staring into her eyes. "Listen to me..You are the father! Being the dad of someone doesn't have to be by blood..And anyone can be a father El but it takes love to become a **_dad_**..." Olivia said as she placed her hands on his heart, "I love you Olivia Benson.." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia passionately and carried her to the bed.

The Next Morning:

"Kids come eat break feast..." Elliot said as they kids walked to the dining room table in their pajamas, after everyone finished Olivia took Eli in her arms. "So your mother came to our home last night.." Elliot said trying not to get angry, "She announced that when we were not together she had made love to another man..she got pregnant with your brother Eli.." Elliot said as he looked at the child he still loved no matter what anyone told him because even if Eli wasn't his son by blood, he was still his son. "So your not his father" Lizzie asked, before Elliot could say anything Olivia quickly said "Just because your dad isn't Eli's father by blood doesn't make him not his father...See anyone can be a father by blood but you have to love your children to become a dad.." Olivia said a she put Eli in Elliot's arms, "We are a family..no matter what..and we will always find each other!" Elliot said as he kissed Eli on his forehead."Hey guys get dressed we have an appointment with Olivia's doctor today!" Elliot said as he smiled at Olivia and placed a hand on her stomach, After everyone got dressed they drove to Olivia's doctor.

At The Doctor's Office:

"Olivia Benson?" One of the nurses said, "Exam room four please.." The nurse said as she led Olivia and Elliot to the room. Olivia and Elliot waited in the exam room for fifteen minutes before the doctor finally came in. "Hi I'm but you can call me Addison sense we will be seeing alot of each other!" Addison said smiling, "Olivia if you could please lay on here..So we can start your ultrasound.." Addison said as she patted the leather cushioned table. Addison lifted Olivia's shirt half way to reveal Olivia's small baby bump, "Now this is gonna be a little cold.." Addison said as she squirted the cool gel on Olivia's baby bump. Addison placed the probe on the baby bump and moved it around looking for the baby's heart beat, "Look that's the heart.." Addison said smiling and pointing at the computer screen.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Addison said as she moved the probe, "Yes.." Olivia and Elliot said as they held hands tightly. Addison spotted the gender of the baby and said "Congratulations it's a boy!" Addison said as she glanced at Elliot and Olivia who were now smiling and shedding tears of joy, "I'll just take pictures and you guys can be on your way.." Addison said as she continued to move the probe around. After the pictures were taken Olivia and Elliot walked back into the waiting room where the kids were patiently waiting, "Well?!" Kathleen said as she waited to hear the gender of the baby. "It's a boy!" Olivia exclaimed. "Yes a baby brother!" Dickie said in excitement, "Also grandma is coming over for dinner!" Elliot said very happy about the news he just received. "A son.." Elliot said smiling, "A son.." Olivia replied and smiled back.

Author's Note:

Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter!Until next time love you!Stay cute! Byeee! 3

-Vpthinks


	8. In With The New

The Same Day:

Olivia Strapped in Eli into his carseat and made sure the rest of the Stabler children had their seat belts on. When they arrived home Olivia and Elliot had told the kids to pack their things because they would starting to move into the new house by tomorrow. "Theres boxes in you guys room just leave you bed sheets alone and have a clothes out for the week" Olivia said as she walked into her and Elliot's room and started to pack the things on their dressers and clothes in the closet. "Olivia I got it.." Elliot said as he started to lay out his clothes for the week on the bed, "At least let me get my clothes for the week!" Olivia said as she laughed.

After Olivia folded her and Elliot's clothes she watched Elliot carefully put everything into boxes and label them, After Elliot finished packing everything in their bathroom,dresser, and ontop of their vanity dresser he closed all the boxes with clear duct tape. Elliot went to close his children's boxes and also labeled them, He helped little Eli pack his toys and layed out clothes for the week and packed everything else. Elliot walked back to the room and Olivia stood up, "You're my everything.." Olivia said as she started up into his blue eyes, Elliot lifted her in the air by the waist. "El-" Olivia said before Elliot kissed her while still holding her in the air, "How's that for a fairy tale kiss?" Elliot said as he put her down.

Olivia kissed him multiple times before saying "Best fairy tale kiss!", "I'm gonna go to the store, I have to go get groceries to make Penn pasta tonight and I have to pick up your mom so i have to start dinner now.." Olivia said as she got up from their bed. "Liv..I'll ho pick her up don't worry about it.." Elliot said as he smiled at her, "Okay be there at her house at 5:30 sharp!" Olivia said as she walked out the front door, Five o'clock rolled around and Elliot could smell Olivia cooking the sauce for the pasta. "El! Its five o'clock its time to go pick her up!" Olivia said as she called Elliot from the kitchen, "I'm goin hun!" Elliot said as he walked over to kiss her on her cheek before going to pick up his mother.

At Bernedette's Home:

Elliot walked up and knocked on the door, "Elliot.." Bernedette said as she hugged him and tears falling down her cheeks. "Hi mom" Elliot said as he hugged her back and sigh heavily, "I missed you.." Elliot said as he hugged her tighter. "Oh Elliot.." Bernedette said as she placed one hand on each side of his muscular face, "Do you have your house keys?and your purse?" Elliot said as he moved his face deeper into his mother's small soft hands. "Yea I just have to lock the door" Bernedette said before locking to door and holding Elliot's hand as he walked her to the car, "So how have you been?" Elliot said as he kept his eyes on the road. "I have been okay just going to all my doctor appointments.." Bernedette said as she glanced out the passenger window it had been a while sense she had seen Manhattan.

At The Condo:

Olivia set the table and had cups of filtered water already by each individual plate. The door opened "Hey Love!" Elliot said as he opened the door and helped Bernedette inside, "Hey Hun!" Olivia said as she beamed a smile at Bernedette and Elliot as they walked through the door. "Bernedette!" Olivia said as she wiped her hands on her apron to hug her, Olivia led Bernedette, Elliot, and called the children to come and eat. The children enjoyed their meal and talked to their grandma and everyone exchanged stories about thier day, After the kids ate they bathed and went to bed.

"So you guys are moving?" Bernedette asked as she sat on their couch, "Yea just simple things right now furniture and everything else will be moved tomorrow into the house" Olivia said as she washed and dried the plates. "Look what I brought!" Bernedette said as she pulled out two photo albums out of her purse, "More baby pictures of El?" Olivia said as she dried the last plate. "Of course!" Bernedette said as she called Olivia over to the couch to look at the photo albums, Bernedette and Olivia laughed as they flipped through the pages of baby pictures of Elliot and him in the bath.

"Bernedette why don't you stay the night?" Olivia offered "You can spend the day with the kids while me and Elliot go to work", "Yes! I would love to spend the day with my grand kids!" Bernedette said smiling. "Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" Olivia said a bit worried, "Yea it's fine!" Bernedette said smiling. "What are you guys looking at?" Elliot said as he looked at the photos of him in the bath, "Oh dear lord these pictures are going to haunt me forever!" Elliot said as he laughed. "Your mom is staying the night, so she can spend time with the kids while we are at work" Olivia said as she smiled."Alrighty.. I'm heading to bed.." Elliot said as he walked towards their bedroom, Olivia brought Bernedette a pillow and some blankets before heading to bed.

The Next Day:

"Alrighty kids today's the day we are moving to the new house so as soon as you get home finish your homework, you guys also get to hang out with grandma!.. We should be home by the time you guys finish" Olivia said as she gave them their lunches, "We have a half day so we should be here by five.." Elliot said as he gave his mother the keys to their second car.

At the Precinct:

"Glad you guys are finally here!" Cragen said as he walked towards his office, "New case?" Olivia said as she continued to follow Cragen to his office. "The victim's name is Taylor" Cragen said as he handed Olivia the file, "Taylor's teacher found brusier's on her arms and legs, but Taylor refuses to say anything...The mom is on her way" Cragen said as he signaled them to the interrogation room. Olivia opened the door to see a teenage girl in a school uniform who had her hair in a side braid, "Hi I'm Olivia.." Olivia said as she sat down in the chair opposite of Taylor's. "Hi I'm Taylor.." Taylor said as she silently researched Olivia with her eyes, "That's some pretty bad bruising you got there.." Olivia said as she looked at Taylor's purple arm.

"Can you tell me who did that to you.." Olivia said as she put down Taylor's file on the cold iron table, Taylor layed her head on the table as her breathing fogged up the iron table. "No..." Taylor said as one of her tears fell onto the table, "Why can't you tell me?" Olivia said as she had a concerned face."Because if I do I'll get raped again.." Taylor said as more tears slid down her cheeks and onto the table, Elliot look at Olivia through the one sided glass and Taylor's mom approached him. "Why is my daughter here?!" Taylor's mom asked with an attitude, "Your Taylor's mom?" Elliot said making sure.

"Yes, I'm sorry Hi I'm , " your daughter was raped were trying to find out by whom.." Elliot said as he was not sure how she would react, "Oh god!" Ms. Blanchard said as tears formed into her eyes. "Can I take her home?" said as the tears that formed in her eyes fell down her face, "Yes once Detective Benson finishes asking her questions and collects some information to put into your daughter's case just phone numbers we can reach you and home address and the birth date of your child.." Elliot said as he crossed his arms. After asking questions the process of collecting the information took about an hour and the Blanchard's left home, "That must be tough...in a way your losing your child...that sense of security.." Olivia said as she watched the Blanchard family walk inside the elevator.

It was five o'clock and Olivia couldn't wait home to get the kids, "Hey El com'on it's time to go" Olivia said as she grabbed her bag. "Alrighty I'll go tell Cragen." Elliot said as he got to tell Cragen they were heading out, Elliot joined Olivia in the elevator. "El.." Olivia said as she placed a hand on her belly, "Yea Liv?" Elliot said as he smirked. "Can I paint the baby's room?" Olivia said as she looked down at her belly smiling, "Of course!" Elliot said as he put his arm around Olivia. "I also wanted to ask you if we could buy a dark oak wooden crib with the whole family carved into the crib and you and I holding the baby in the middle?" Olivia said as she moved in closer into his embrace, "Yea..I would love that.." Elliot said as he kissed her head.

They got to the car and drove off the the new home. The walked to the front door and noticed it was open, "El.." Olivia as she drew out her gun, "Olivia!" Bernedette said as she raised her arms. "God! You scared us!" Olivia said as she let out a sigh of relief and put her gun down, "We thought you were...never mind" Olivia said. "The kids finished their homework early and the truck came early as well so we just put everything in and followed the truck here...and the kids picked their rooms i knew that the master bedroom and the room connected to it was your and the baby's room...who's the extra bedroom for?" Bernedette asked, before Elliot could say the office Olivia said "It's your room when ever you come over or permanently...I could use some help I mean this baby isn't gonna stay small in my belly forever!" Olivia said as she laughed and looked at Elliot. Elliot didn't care as long as Olivia was happy, "Oh and Olivia when we were at the condo you received a call from a "Casey Novack and Melinda Warner" telling to be ready tomorrow to go shopping..in the morning" Bernedette said as she went to go check on the kids. "Where are you guys going?" Elliot said as he hugged her, "I have no idea guess I'll find out tomorrow.." Olivia said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

The Next Day:

Olivia got dressed in jeans a tshirt and some flats, She made the kids breakfast and talked to Bernedette more before Melinda called her to come down stairs. "Come on liv!" Melinda said, "where are we going?" Olivia said as she got into the car. "You'll see!" Casey and Alex said, After driving for an hour or so the car had stopped at a high end wedding dress boutique. "Come on liv!" The girls said as they pulled her into the boutique, "Hello!Welcome to Diamonds Bridal Boutique!Strawberry Water?" The woman at the desk said. "Hello!We had an appointment with William today for a 'Ms. Olivia Benson'!" Casey said as she kept from Olivia walking out of the store, "Oh..Yes okay I'll take you to the showcase runway!" The woman said as she walked them to the room that had a small runway followed by a row of chairs on each side.

A man walked into the room, "William!" Casey said as she hugged him. "How are you doing?and who do i have the pleasure of meeting today?" William said as he looked over at Alex, Melinda, And Olivia. "Meet the soon to be bride!" Casey said as she walked over to Olivia, "Hello!" William said holding out a hand. "Hi I'm Olivia.." Olivia said as she shook his hand, "Oh and I see someones having a baby!" William said as he stepped back and spun Olivia around. "Yup.. I'm two months today!" Olivia beamed, "William come on let's see her in some dresses!" Alex said hastefully. William took Olivia to the back of the runway and sat her down in front of a vanity, "So down or up?" William said as he held Olivia's hair in his hand waiting for a response.

"Up?" Olivia said, William washed her hair and started to blowdry it "So where is the wedding going to be?" William said as he ran the brush through her silky hair. "Not sure yet we haven't talked about it yet..." Olivia said now thinking about it, William Curled Olivia's hair and pinned parts of it back. "You should do it in Capri, Italy" William said as spun her chair to show her the hair style, "Wow it looks amazing!" Olivia said as she stood up from the chair. "You don't need any make up let's just get some lipstick and mascara on.." William said as he reached in a and drawer picked out a pomegranate pink and a black colored mascara, after applying her makeup William walked her over to a large room full of Designer dresses.

William quickly pulled out a mermaid dress that was puffed at the bottom with white lines going across diagonally and that had flower lace on the torso. "Try this on.." William said as he gave it to her, Olivia put it on and walked towards the the small walkway. She received applauds as she walked down the small runway, "Thoughts?" William said. "No.." Casey said, "Well what about the baby bump?" Melinda said concerned. "Oh god!You people are hard to work with!" William said as he walked back to the large room, after five dresses and "It's too much of a loud dress" or the "That's not an appropriate color.."Olivia and William kept looking.

Olivia walked through the room and spotted something in the corner that caught her eye, "This is the one..." Olivia said as she picked up the dress that was on a velvet hanger. "That's definitely the one!" William said as he admired Olivia's taste in fashion, Olivia walked out in a dress that was loose and flowy from the chest down. It was a heart strapless dress that had a tight ocean blue silk belt that separated the chest part from the bottom part, the bottom part of the dress was long and a bright white it was a simple dress but elegant. The girls gasped as they saw her walk down the run way, "Olivia.." Alex said in awe. "You look like a goddess! William said happily, "You look beautiful liv..." Melinda said as she was mesmerized by the dress and how good it looked on Olivia. "We'll take it!" Casey said as she reached into her purse and got her wallet, "No casey I can't let you pay for it.." Olivia tryed to argue. "Olivia think of it was one of my wedding gifts to you! I owe you..you been such a good friend to me I can't let you not be repaid!" Casey said as she paid the lady at the desk. After Olivia took off the dress the girls said their goodbyes to William and got into the car.

They arrived to a store closer to Olivia's home, It was a shoe store. "Guys this time I pay!" Olivia said as she again tried to argue but failed, "Not gonna happen Benson!" Alex said. After trying on what seemed like one thousand shoes, Melinda found a pair of high heels that everyone loved. "These are beautiful!" Casey said with such excitement, The heels where all white and had sliver leaves with white and sliver flowers that had a blue gem in the middle of the flower. "Their perfect...they mach the dress perfectly!" Olivia added, After Alex bought them Olivia kept thanking her and Casey.

"Olivia..Elliot told me how much you wanted to paint the baby's room...that's really sweet!" Melinda said as they walked to the car, "And I bought you this.."Melinda said as she pulled out a small white box from under her car seat. "Mel..." Olivia said quietly as she opened the box, Olivia pulled out a small white veil that had a design on the bottom, it was the design that had a man and a woman holding hands and gems sewn into the rest of the veil. "It's beautiful..." Olivia sat there with tears forming into her eyes, "I know it's not much and not as much as a good wedding gift as Casey's and Alex's but-" Melinda said before Olivia hugged her from the back seat. "Thank you guys..I don't know what I would do without you guys!" Olivia said as her voice broke, They all comforted her and Casey drove her home. "Thanks guys...Really thank you" Olivia said as she got out of the car holding all her gifts as they drove away.

The kids welcomed her home and so did Elliot and Bernedette. "Olivia you got a gift today!Their in the baby room!" Bernedette said smiling, Olivia walked upstairs to the planned nursery and saw a variety different colored cans of paint and brushes. Olivia saw a note attached to one of them it read "Hope this is all the paint you need! Love your family" Olivia walked down and hugged everyone.

Six Months Later:

Olivia finished adding the last paint to all four walls and had just finished painting the white clouds on the ceiling. "How's my very very soon to be wife and son doing?" Elliot said as he wiped the paint off of Olivia's face, "Good!" Olivia giggled. "What do you think?" Olivia said as she put her brush down, on one of the walls was a her and Elliot holding their newborn child in meadow of flowers, while Bernedette, and the stabler children stood next to them. The other walls had the same meadow of flowers but with stallions running together, "It's beautiful love the clouds!" Elliot said as he rubbed her now very large baby bump. "Only one more month!" Olivia said as she kissed Elliot, "Did you pack?" Olivia said as she hugged him and layed her head on his chest. "Yes!" Elliot said as he kissed her forehead, "it's been six long months of planning.. The wedding planner..said that everything in capri is set up and ready and that the weather at The Villa San Michele is great" Olivia said as still hugging Elliot. "Tomorrow we get there and the next day we get married.." Elliot said hugging her tighter, "Two days till I become ..." Olivia said smiling.

Author's Note:

Hey guys hoped you like this chapter!THE WEDDING IS NEXT!Yay! Anyway if you liked this chapter don't forget to comment! Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfiction, Hope you loved it!

Until next time, Love you and stay cute! Byeeeeee

-Vpthinks


	9. Marry You

Author's Note:

Hey guys so I'm going to try something new. There will be a playlist for this chapter if it works out well I might have a list of songs for you to play while your reading the next few chapters. Anyway onto the chapter! The '*' indicate to play the song for that name of the artist/band will also be shown and the name of the album as well! I **_DO NOT _**own any of these songs! They belong to the Artist/Band also you do not have to listen to the songs its totally optional.

"Come on kids!We don't wanna miss our flight!" Olivia said as she walked out of the unfurnished home and tried to grab all her luggage at once, Elliot helped her load the luggage into the car including his, his children's, and mother's. Elliot put the keys into the car as he made sure everyone had their seat belts, He turned the keys and started to drive. They had arrived at the airport and arrived to their flight just on time. Olivia sat in the seat facing the window, She smiled as she looked at the night sky and the city lights as the plane got higher and higher into the sky. Olivia and the rest of the family had fallen asleep on the plane while Elliot sat in his chair awake as he watched his family sleep.

"Hey baby.." Dani said as she walked up to Elliot staring down at him as he sat in his chair, Elliot froze "No..no..please don't!" Elliot pleaded as he covered Olivia with his body a tear fell on his face. "HELP!" Elliot screamed but no one on the plane was waking up, "Shhh don't cry.." Dani said as she kissed him and took out her gun and pointed it at her head. "NO!DANI-" before Elliot could say anything else a gunshot was fired and Olivia's eyes shot open from the pain that the bullet had inflicted on her head, "NO NO LIV!Baby no no!" Elliot said as he held her head in his hands as her blood smeared on his face. Dani chuckled as she pinched his cheeks together she let her grip of his cheeks go, "How does it feel to lose something you love?" She said as she waved her hand goodbye and walked down the aisle laughing.

"Elliot!Wake up!" Olivia said as she shook her husband trying to wake him up from his nightmare, Elliot woke up gasping struggling to keep the air in his lungs. "Babe what's wrong?" Olivia said as she got up from her chair and sat in his lap trying to comfort him, "I-I Love you!Please don't ever leave me!" Elliot said as he layed his head in her chest as he hugged her tightly. "What are you talking about?" Olivia cooed, Elliot was silent still hugging Olivia relieved that she was okay and that Dani was no where to be seen. "Come on you love birds we have to check into our hotel!" Bernedette said as she stood behind the kids, "Yea com'on El.." Olivia said as she got up and grabbed his hand pulling him to the plane exit.

They got their bags and drove to their hotel, "Woah!" Dickie said as they arrived at their hotel which was called the 'Villa Marina Capri'." How do you guys like it?" Olivia said as she took hold of Elliot's hand, the Stabler kids were left in awe "Maureen will be here tonight!" Olivia said with a smile. The kids shared a suite with their grandmother, and Elliot and Olivia had a suite all to themselves both suites were the size of a large condo. The kids enjoyed their suite and prepared their things for tomorrow. "Wow this is beautiful!" Olivia said as she walked throughout their suite, Olivia walked into a large room that had a small indoor swimming pool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small pool faced large windows that opened out to a patio area with an outdoor pool that had a magnificent view of the beach, "This view is breath taking" Olivia said as she rubbed her large belly. "You know what's more breath taking?" Elliot said as he hugged her from behind as placed his hands on her waist, "What?" Olivia said as she placed her hands over his. "You.." Elliot said as he turned her around, she was now facing him. His lips graced hers and he began to lay gentle kisses on her neck, "El.." Olivia said as the words spilled from her mouth not knowing what else to say. "Yea.." Elliot said as he now started to suck her neck, Olivia moaned in response.

Olivia began to undo the buttons on his shirt, Elliot got in back of her as he continued to suckle her neck and pushed him self against her backside enough for her to feel his growing erection on her thighs. "God..El.." Olivia said as she could feel herself quickly get aroused, "Do you want me to stop?" Elliot said as he started to remove her loose blouse and layed kisses on her shoulders. "No.." Olivia said gasping and turning around to meet her lips with Elliot's, Elliot began to take off her jeans. Olivia quickly unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, "El...the kid's suite is right next to ours.." Olivia as she could feel herself getting wet.

"I'm sure they have the tv blasting..they won't be able to hear us!" Elliot said keeping his focus on Olivia, Elliot had her against a wall and began to take off her blue laced panties. "Please be careful..El" Olivia said as she looked at her belly, Elliot nodded and began to rub her clit, Olivia moaned loudly and began to bite her lip. Elliot with his free hand began to unclasp her bra. Elliot began to lay kisses on her and began to work his way down, Olivia's pulse was now racing as she could feel herself tingling as he got lower and lower as he teased her. Elliot replaced his hand that was rubbing her clit and replaced it with his tongue, Olivia inhaled sharply as she gripped the walls behind her.

"Ahh!El..God Damn!" Olivia said squirming, Elliot held down her hips to the wall with his hands as he continued to suck her clit enjoying the sounds Olivia was making. Elliot lifted her legs onto his shoulders and continued to move his face deeper in between her thighs, "Oh GOD EL..BABY!" Olivia said as she came holding onto his hair tightly as he lapped at her juices. Olivia panted as she let her grip on Elliot's hair go, Elliot licked his lips and took her legs off his shoulders. Elliot lifted Olivia to the bed "El?.." Olivia said still holding onto his muscular back, "Yea baby?" Elliot said as he took of his briefs revealing his erect dick. "Isn't my belly turning you off?" Olivia said as her nipples began to get hard, "No..of course not.." Elliot said smirking as he put one of her breasts in his mouth.

Elliot layed kisses on her body as he got further and further down, Once Elliot got to her thighs he looked up and smirked at her. He gently pushed her thighs open till they had reached their limits, he thrusts into her at a slow pace at first she tried to squirm as the pleasure was getting to overwhelming for her but he held on to her tiny waist. "El..." She said trying to push him away so she wouldn't scream his name, "Stop?" Elliot said teasing her more. "No..." Olivia said leaving him in control and holding onto his back, Elliot thrusting harder and faster into her. "Ahhh..OH GOD EL!" Olivia said as her nails teared into his back, Elliot groaned in pain but it didn't affect his focus. Olivia's walls got tighter and tighter around his large dick as he went faster and deeper into her, "E-E-ELLIOT! OH GOD DON'T STOP!" Olivia said now screaming his name and arching her back to the best of her abilities as her moaning got louder. "OH GOD!Baby I'm coming!" Olivia said letting her grip on Elliot back go, Olivia climaxed soon after she had orgasmed multiple times and after screaming his name. Elliot came soon after Olivia and had left his warm seed inside, "That..was amazing.." Olivia said as she panted with her arm draped over her sweaty forehead. "I will never stop loving you.." Elliot said as he layed next to her, "Never?" Olivia said breathing heavily. "Never." Elliot said as he took hold of her hand and had fallen asleep next to her in their king sized bed.

The Next Day:

"Olivia.." Elliot said as he began to lay kisses on her naked body as the sound of waves crashing was heard from a distance and the sent of the ocean filled the room, "Hey El.." Olivia said as her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the sun's light coming in through the window and smiling at him. "What time is it?" Olivia said looking for a clock, "Umm..7:00.." Elliot said as his kisses got lower. "Shit!" Olivia said as she gently got up as her lips met with his as they both got up,"What?" Elliot said a bit disappointed that he couldn't continue. "I'm late...I love you!See you later today okay?" Olivia said as she put strands of her hair behind her ear and looked over her shoulder blowing a kiss at him as she walked towards the shower, "I love you too!" Elliot said as he watched her tiny waist sway as she walked towards the arrived at the girls hotel, Olivia knocked on their suite door. "OLIVIA! Okay guys shes here!" Alex said as she grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into the foggy room that reeked of perfume and hair spray, "Oh god why is it so foggy in here?!" Olivia said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry that's hair spray!" Alex said as she asked Melinda to open one of the windows, "William!" Olivia said as she smiled walking towards him to hug him. "Hi honey!" William said as his hands were draped over Olivia back, "Wow how's the baby?How far along are you?" William said as he looked at her belly. "Eight months!" Olivia said happily as a tear of joy fell on her cheek before she ran to the bathroom, "Oh god!I'm going to go help her!" Casey said as she followed Olivia to the bathroom. Moments after Olivia sat in the stylist chair and William began to work on her hair. "So who's the maid of honor?" William said as he continued to curl her hair, "Gosh I wish I could pick all three of you.." Olivia said.

"I'm going to have to choose...Melinda!" Olivia said as she looked at Melinda, "Olivia..." Melinda said as tears formed in her eyes. "So will you Mel?" Olivia asked now watching as tears formed in Melinda's eyes, "Of course!" Melinda said smiling trying not to ruin her makeup. William pinned two strands of Olivia's hair back as left two small strands of hair in the front and began placing small white flowers in her hair, "How do you like it Olivia?" William said as he turned Olivia's chair around to show her. "It's beautiful!" Olivia said as tears of joy formed in her eyes, "Now you look like a walking goddess!Now time for makeup!" William said as he smiled at Olivia.

William applied black mascara, black eyeliner, and a pomegranate pink lipstick. After getting Olivia's makeup the girls got into their ocean blue dresses that was ended at their knees and they put on their sliver high heels. "Okay let's get you out of these rags!" William said as he pulled Olivia into a dressing room and gave her the dress and heels, William and the girls waited outside the dressing. "How do I look?" Olivia said as she stepped out of the small dressing room smiling, "Here!" Casey said as she gently look hold of the veil that Melinda had made for this special day. Olivia put her head down as she let Casey put her veil on, "There!" Casey as she said as she took step back.

Olivia looked at herself in the long mirror behind her and began to cry, "Aw honey are you okay?" Alex said as she placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders. "Yea..I just never thought I would ever find my prince charming.." Olivia said trying to stop crying and began to smile, William fixed Olivia's makeup and they headed to the Villa San Michele. When they arrived they were greeted by the wedding planner, "You guys have about an hour the groom hasn't gotten here yet but the mother has and said he'll be here in 30 minutes. "I'm going to walk around before the wedding starts.." Olivia said as she began to walk around, Olivia walked into a room that had glass pane doors.

It was filled with beautifully carved sculptures, Olivia continued to admire the sculptures, Olivia pulled out her cell phone out of her silver clutch and "Cragen..yea it's Olivia..I wanted to ask you..if you could walk me down the aisle..as my father.." Olivia said not sure how Cragen would react. "Yea..Liv I would be honored to be waking you down the aisle as your father.." Cragen said, "Thanks..you have always been the father I have never had...I love you dad.." Olivia said not realizing she had just called Cragen 'Dad'. "Love you too hun!" Cragen said smiling as he hung up the phone, "Love you too dad.." Olivia whispered.

Olivia walked out of the room full of sculptures and walked into an outdoor hallway with leaves covering her skin from the sun, There was a path made out of concrete that created the illusion that it was breaking. The grass aligned with beautiful gardenias, tulips, daises, roses, and pink flowers. Olivia continued to walk through the long open garden hallway, the smell of sweet scented flowers filled the air. The vines grasping the hand carved concrete pillars, Olivia was mesmerized by the beauty of the entire building and the amazing view the building from the top of the hill it was built on. Olivia held onto the locket that was once her mothers, "I miss you.." Olivia said as she placed her hands on the small concrete wall.

Olivia looked over the small wall and watched as the ocean waves clashed against the sand on the beach, "I have been looking for you.." Bernedette said as she walked towards her very soon to be Daughter-In-Law. "Oh..god you scared me Bernedette!" Olivia said with a hand on her chest, "I came to bring you something that I never gave to Kathy...it's for today..It was my mother's bracelet." Bernedette said as she held out a diamond Harry Winston bracelet and gently took a hold of Olivia's wrist and put it on her, "I can't take this from you Bernedette." Olivia said trying to argue. "Call me _mom.._and all Stabler women have worn this on their wedding day.." Bernedette said now as she closed the clasp on bracelet," Thank you..." Olivia said smiling. "How is my grandson holding up sense yesterday?" Bernedette said looking as Olivia with a smile, "He's good!Wait how-" Olivia said before realizing what she had meant. "My ears work just fine honey..but come on we have a wedding to attend!" Bernedette said smiling as he and Olivia walked towards the end of the long hallway where everyone was sitting and waiting, This part of the open hallway was now leading into a huge garden that was now decorated with large amounts of flowers and different colored tulips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz played as everyone got up, Cragen held out his arm as Olivia walked towards the aisle. Olivia held onto Cragen's arm as she held her bouquet that had lily's and white roses. Olivia's beautiful dress flowed in the wind as small winds passed. Olivia's heels gently hit the pavement as she continued to walk down the white silk that was being used as a aisle, Olivia looked at her tall muscular husband as she slowly approached the small held his hands as they both looked at the minister. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Olivia and Elliot in matrimony commend to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly.." The minister said as he continued to read the book in his hand, "Who gives this woman to be wed?" The minister said looking up.

"I do!" Cragen said as he raised his hand, the minister nodded "The Bride and groom will now exchange vows.." The minister said as he closed his book. "Elliot before I met you...before I saw you..I never believed in love at first sight, when I first met you my heart skipped beats you made me for get how to breath, when I first met you the sound of your voice made me feel safe like I was home, I couldn't get you out of my mind..I loved you from the very beginning and I will never forget the time you called me baby because in that moment I knew that I was loved, loved by someone whom I love back.." Olivia said as her voice broke, "Olivia..when I first saw you god my heart stopped beating..The sound of your beautiful voice was music to my ears..you and my beautiful children are the reason why I get up every morning..And when I look into those beautiful brown eyes of your's I am home..You are my beginning and I promise to always love you!" Elliot said still holding her hands.

"If the bride and groom could now exchange rings.." The minister said, the wedding rings were passed to Elliot and Olivia on a small white silk pillow. Elliot grabbed one of the golden rings and Olivia grabbed the other, Elliot gently took hold of Olivia's hand and watched as the golden ring was slipped onto her finger. Olivia had tears in her eyes and gently took hold of Elliot's hand and put on his ring on his finger, "Do you Elliot Stabler take Olivia Benson to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish;from this day forward until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do!" Elliot said smiling,"Do you Olivia Benson take Elliot Stabler to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish;from this day forward until death do you part?" asked the minister. "I do." Olivia said as her voice broke and tears of joy fell from her eyes, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride!" the minister said as he closed his book. Before other word could be spoken Elliot passionately kissed Olivia his hands cupping her cheeks with his hands as both eyes closed, Olivia kissed him back moaning when his his tongue entered hers and she was putting hers in his, now both lost in the moment because this moment was the moment that would symbolize thier love for each other and this would be their new beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 'Marry You' By Bruno Mars*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From this day forward they would grow old together and spend all eternity tied together with the loved they share the same never ending love that brought them together, after losing all breath in their bodies they both departed. "Damn you go stabler!" Munch said. "Better not hurt my baby girl!" Fin said as he began to clap, "You cryin Cragen?" Casey said as she rubbed his back. "NO!I just got something in my eyes!" Cagen protested as he wiped the tears forming in his eyes, "I love you!" Elliot said as he took a hold of her hand and led her down the aisle. Olivia and Elliot walked down the aisle as they looked up at the white flowers that were being tossed in the air as the walked down the aisle, after they reached the end of the white silk cloth everyone followed the newly wed couple into the Villa San Michele.

Olivia walked into the room it was large patio area that was on the second floor and had an open roof over them, the area had white colored lanterns over their heads and hung on the wooden fences and posts. Everyone was in awe as the lanterns twinkled above their heads and all around them there was multiple tables and an area for dancing, "I love you too Elliot." Olivia said as she held onto his arm. "Did I tell you how handsome you look in your tux?' Olivia said as Elliot led her to the table in the center of all of the tables, "Did I tell how gorgeous you look and how much blue makes your eyes pop?Because blue is really is your color and you look like a walking goddess and did how lucky I am to have married you!" Elliot said as he pulled out her chair Olivia sat down and he pushed her chair in. After everyone had enjoyed their sumptuous meal the Dj man grabbed the microphone "Alrighty fancy people if we could get the father of the bride up here with his daughter we will start the father daughter dance!" the Dj said as he put down the microphone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cragen took hold of Olivia's hand and both look at each other their eyes met as they got closer, they were an inch apart and now both hand were gripped together as both slowly danced to the rhythm of the song. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder as a tear fell from her eyes, "I'm so proud of you.." Cragen whispered in her ear as he inhaled the sweet scented perfume Olivia always wore. "I love you so much Olivia...if only you knew how much you mean to me and only if you knew the happiness you brought to my life, and it's an honor to watch you take the steps into motherhood..." Cragen said as they both swayed to the rhythm of the music Olivia still resting her head on his shoulder, "I love you so much dad..." Olivia said as she tried not to cry.

"Elliot is so lucky to have you as a wife any man would be so lucky to call you his wife...and I'm so proud to call you my daughter.." Cragen a he smiled thinking about her and Elliot having his grandchild in his embrace, Fin and Melinda held hands as they watched Cragen and Olivia dance. "I'm so happy baby girl is getting her happy ending finally.." Fin said smiling as his and Melinda's eyes locked full of lust,love, and passion, "She looks so beautiful..." Melinda said with her eyes locked with Fin's. The song had finished and Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Cragen a kiss on his cheek and hugged him one last time, "Alrighty in a few minutes we will be having the first dance with the bride and the groom" said the Dj as he sniffled. After a few minutes of conversations the Dj announced the Bride and Groom would start their first dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elliot met Olivia on the center of the marble floor, "May I have this dance?" Elliot said as he gave her a slight bow and held out his hand. Olivia smiled and she clasped her hands with his as their bodies met and aliened with each other. Olivia's eyes locked with his as both waltzed to the rhythm of the beautifully written song, Olivia looked down at her stomach as she felt a small kick from her son. She quickly looked back up him and smiled Elliot already knew why and smiled back at her, Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and gently rested her head on his muscular chest. Her silky brown hair brushed up against his cheek, "Just like them old stars see that you've come so far to be right where you are how old is soul.." Elliot said as he whispered the lyrics into her ear, "What should we name **_our_**** son**?" Olivia said as she looked up at Elliot as her eyes glistened in the dim light of the lanterns.

"Owen.." Elliot said gently, as he looked at his beautiful wife. "I love you so much Liv I don't know how my life would be if I never met you...when I first saw you you took my breath away...I thought 'Who is this beautiful woman because god she takes my breath away' " Elliot kissed the top of her head as she continued to rest her head on his chest, Olivia clasped her hands with his as they continued to get lost in the moment. Olivia up at Elliot with eyes full of love, Elliot layed his forehead against hers as she continued to look up at him. Her nose brushed up against his their lips a centimeter apart, she could smell his intoxicating colon.

The song had ended before they could kiss passionately in front of everyone, everyone approached them and talked to them about how beautiful their dance together was. Olivia was desperately trying to get Elliot alone but every time she did someone would come to thank her for inviting them and telling her how much of beautiful place Capri was, "Please excuse me for a second..." Olivia said a she excused herself and glanced over at Elliot. "Let me go see where shes off too...thanks Cragen" Elliot said as he followed Olivia, Olivia's dress flowed behind her as she walked quickly down the spiral stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 'Finally Found You' by Enrique Iglesias Ft. Sammy Adams*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia slowed down once she arrived back down stairs, "This way.." Olivia said as she took hold of Elliot's hand. Olivia led him through the open garden she had once walked through but this time instead of going in the direction of the garden she led him to an open room that had large wooden doors, The small room had no windows and had thin curled pillars that where painted a dark brown. The only light that was given was the moon and the sound of the ocean's powerful waves clashing against the island's ridged rocks was heard in the distance, Elliot pushed her in a near by wall and kissed her passionately.

Olivia moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, her hands now on both sides of his muscular of his hands was now pulling up her dress to her waist, his other free hand pulled down her white laced panties. Her panties were now down to her knees as his fingers played with her clit, "Ahhhh...Oh god El!" Olivia said as she could feel her entire body throb. He began to slip his fingers into her causing her to moan louder, her back arching against the smooth marble wall as his fingers entered her. She grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers in deeper, she inhaled sharply as he kept rubbing his fingers on her g-spot.

His fingers pushed in deeper and she moaned in pain, "Oh god..El stop..we might get caught!" Olivia said as she. This only caused Elliot to further pleasure his wife not caring if they did get caught, "EL!Oh God!You bastard...don't stop.." Olivia said as her breathing got heavier. "Baby i'm coming!" Olivia said as she orgasmed, Elliot's hand was covered with her clear juices as she came on his hand. Elliot smirked as he looked at his hand and licked them clean. "God you taste great Liv..." Elliot said smirking before kissing Olivia passionately, "You will never stop taking my breath away!" Olivia said as she kissed Elliot back now very satisfied.

Olivia rejoined the patio full of their family and friends, "Hey it's time for the bride to throw her bouquet!" the girls said. Olivia stood on top of a chair and threw her bouquet in the air, there was a long pause as everyone looked Alex. Alex quickly looked at Munch and smiled an he smiled right back at her, She mouthed the words 'I love you' and she blew a kiss at him. Everyone cheered for Alex and Munch, Elliot helped Olivia down from the chair. Everyone enjoyed themselves at the reception for a few hours before going back to their suite, "Alrighty guys I gotta go Munch and I have a plane to catch in the morning..Congrats!" Alex said as she held onto Munch's arm before they both walked out. Cragen his wife, Fin and Melinda, Casey and Barba, had all left the next morning to catch their plane back to Manhattan.

In the Morning At the Stabler suite:

"Good Morning !" Elliot said as he placed his hand on her baby belly and watched as her beautiful eyes fluttered open to the sound of his voice. "Good Morning Sexy!" Olivia said as she gently placed a hand on one side of his face and smiled. "What?" Elliot said as he smiled back slightly pushing his face deeper into her soft hand, "I love you.." Olivia said as she sat up and threw her arms around his neck as she dug her head in his neck. "Always?" Elliot said as his hand ran through her silky brown hair, "Always." Olivia said as she looked up at him her eyes locked with his. Tears began to fall out of her eyes and she began to sob. "What's wrong love?Please don't cry." Elliot said as he gently lifted her head as placed his thumb on her face wiping away the tears, "Owen..." Olivia said smiling sniffling and gently placing a hand on her son. "What's wrong with Owen?" Elliot said said as he placed his hand over hers, "Nothing. I just can't wait for him to meet his daddy." Olivia said as she kissed Elliot passionately. Butterflies flew past the window as they kissed and the smell of the ocean filled the room.

Author's Note:

Hey guys!Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you love and enjoyed it! Anyway if you love and enjoyed this chapter don't forget to comment!Reviews are always appreciated:) Thanks for reading!

Love you and stay cute!Until next time bye!:)

-Vpthinks


End file.
